


Bakery boy

by oopsmethix



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bakery, M/M, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsmethix/pseuds/oopsmethix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[four months before the story] </p>
<p>Louis didn't expect to be infatuated with the cashier when walked into Cake Pop Shop, oh no. He expected to get his cupcake and leave, but that boy had him by the heart, and balls, when he first laid eyes on him. Louis wanted that perfect set of green eyes, and that beautiful smile that he could stare at forever. </p>
<p>Harry doesn't think much of the boy except that he was attractive and little. He said he could bench press him easily to himself in his brain as the small boy stared at him, his mouth slack and his fists clenched. </p>
<p>"Is there something on my face?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or short story in which Harry is an employee in a bakery that is head over heels for Louis Tomlinson. Louis is also crazy for him, but he meets Harry's sister at his job two doors down. They became best friends, he didn't know that they were siblings.</p>
<p>SHORT CHAPTERS INTENDED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery boy

  
He didn't know if it was the piercing green eyes that he felt could read his soul, or the curly hair that crowned his head, or that pearly white smile that grazed his face when Louis complimented his pastries, but he did know one thing. He wanted that boy. Like he has for a year. He was fucking beautiful. The kind of beautiful you could cry over at night, or wank to oblivion. Either one. Louis' done both so it doesn't matter.

Louis was not obsessed with Harry. No. He was admiring him from not-so-far. He was extremely shy though, so he'd never act on it. Someone like him wouldn't want someone like Louis. He smiled at the boy all of the time, trying to flirt but here's the thing; He fucking sucks at flirting. He thinks he's scaring Harry more than he's pulling him towards him, but that won't stop him. Okay, it might. He doesn't want to scare his terrifyingly perfect curly headed boy.

"Hello! Welcome to Cake Pop Shop! I'm Harry," Louis smiled, the name fits him like a glove "And I'll be taking your order."

"Hi there, Harry. I'm Louis, but can I get two vanilla cupcakes with a chocolate frosting to go on top?"

Harry wrote it down with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth in concentration, as if he wanted to get it perfect. Louis doesn't think Harry knows how sexy he actually is. He would actually bottom for this guy.

"Louis?"

He had been trying to get his attention for about a minute and a half, but the boys eyes were trained on Harry's lips, and he couldn't bring himself to look away until they deep raspy voice spoke, shaking the haze off.

"I'm sorry! What did you say, Harry?"

"I said, it's five fifty."

"That's outrageous! No!" Louis yelled playfully, making Harry smile and roll his eyes. He paid the tall boy the money, sending him a wink

"Well, Harold, I'll see you later. I've got to get to work, I work at Starbucks, so if you want to come around, do it anytime."

"Harry. And sir yes sir. I'll see you around. Bye Louis."

Louis left with a major smile gracing his lips as he ran to the coffee shop across the street. He felt eyes burning holes into him, so he turned around seeing Harry through the window with his hands folded and his perfect little head resting on it. He sent the older boy a small wink, and Louis being the blushy little shit he is, he turned quickly and ran in to the small coffee place, buzzing with old people and teenage girls squealing over a boyband and the adrenaline of what just occurred. It was two doors down from Harry's bakery. Harry was a flirt, but he could tell that it was with everyone just by the way they had just met, and it was already happening. It wasn't like they've met before, and it was really throwing Louis for a loop. Maybe he was thinking too much.


End file.
